Battle 27
is the 27th chapter of the Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple manga written and illustrated by Syun Matsuena it also known as Battle 27. Plot As Miss Ono was teaching class, Miu was worried about Kenichi not returning yet. Takeda praised Kenichi's courage for coming to save his "friends", but also called him an idiot. Shimayama and Tanaka left as soon as Takeda and Ukita were focused on Kenichi. Ukita wanted to beat up Kenichi after taking so long to find them. Ukita was about to throw Kenichi, but the latter held on tight until the former rammed his back into the metal fence. Ukita was charging at Kenichi, but Kenichi countered by knocking out Ukita with a jumping knee attack. After seeing Ukita defeated, Takeda pulls out a piece of chalk to draw a boxing ring and clock for keeping time of the fight. Takeda threw the chalk in the air and broke it into dust with just one punch. Takeda asked Kenichi if he could beat a former boxer in the ring. Takeda then stated that he and Kenichi will following boxing match rules: *3 minutes a round with a minute break inbetween. Takeda also told Kenichi that he would win by just using his right hand. *Kenichi is allowed to use any martial arts while Takeda only uses boxing. *A 10 count after being knocked down is a Knockout *3 Knockdowns is a Technical Knockout Takeda then insulted Kenichi about friendship when Shiyama and Tanaka (who looked like Kenichi's friends) ran away before starting the timer. Kenichi striked with some Muay Thai, but Takeda knocked him down with one strike. Kenichi felt three punches from the heavy jab as Takeda was counting up to three before Kenichi got back up. Kenichi tried to seal off Takeda's movement, but Takeda was moving too fast and Kenichi was knocked down the second time for the round. Kenichi tried to remember what Apachai taught him while getting back up. At Ryouzanpaku, Sakaki asked if Kenichi can win against the former boxer. The elder asked Apachai if he taught Kenichi the technique that's useful against boxers. Apachai stated he did which was a Low Kick. Kenichi remembered the weakness that all boxers have which is his lower body. Kenichi struck Takeda's knee with a hard Low Kick. Takeda dodged Kenichi's next punch, but it was a feint for Kenichi to attack Takeda's knee again. Kenichi kept attacking Takeda's lower body with low kicks until the latter was knocked down. The damaged to Takeda's knee slowed him down enough for Kenichi to hit him with punches. Kenichi was about to hit Takeda's head with a knee attack until the timer went off to signal the end of the round. Characters that Appeared *Kenichi Shirahama *Kyōko Ono *Miu Fūrinji *Ikki Takeda *Kōzō Ukita *Shiyama *Tanaka *Shio Sakaki *Apachai Hopachai *Hayato Fūrinji Battle(s) *Kenichi vs. Ukita (Winner: Kenichi) *Kenichi vs. Takeda (ongoing) Technique Muay Thai *Kao Loi *Ti Lan Judo *Shouder Throw Boxing and Underground Boxing *N/A Chapter Notes *Kenichi begins his battle with Takeda Navigation Category:List of manga volumes and chapters Category:Chapters